The love of an Autobot
by mikeysrevenge
Summary: Sam's cousin Alicia comes to stay with him. But little does he know she falls in love.
1. Meeting Will Lennox

**ALICIA CONNOLLEY: **_Blonde hair icy Blue eyes 19 years old just 2 years younger than Sam, her cousin. She and Sam are really close even though they don't see each other often. Ali as Sam calls her is deaf but can read lips. When she meets the autobots for the first time she is scared and doesn't understand them. She has 3 tattoos one says stay strong on her wrist another that's a butterfly on her right shoulder blade and the last one is on her foot that's hearts going up her right foot._

Sam Witwicky sat on the airport bench waiting for his cousin Alicia. He knew Alicia wouldn't be able to handle a cab to get to the base so he figured he might as well take Bee.

Bee was Sam's guardian from the world of Cybertron. Even though Bee couldn't use his voice yet he still had his radio. But back to the story

Alicia looked around for her cousin hopping to spot him and get out quick considering she had only one bag of luggage with her. Looking to the right she spotted Sam. Quickly going over the she taped him on the shoulder and signed a quick **hello** to him.

Sam signed back** 'hey ready? Got any other luggage?' **she quickly shook her head no. He grabbed her stuff and the headed out. While walking to the Camaro Sam owned he signed to her **'I have to go to the base for an hour or two is that okay with you?' **she quickly signed back a **'yes.' **Getting to the car with Alicia was easy but telling her about the car drove its self was a different story.

Now Alicia looked at Sam and quickly signed **'this is your car?'** he signed back **'yes it's a Camaro his name is Bumble Bee' **She looked shocked that he had named his car Bumble bee.

They both got in and headed towards the base where they were met by Will Lennox a Solider in the US Army. Sam trusted Will with his little cousin he made sure Will knew that she was deaf and to speak directly to her so she could see his lips moving as he talked.

Sam's Point of View

we finally reached the base! I grabbed Ali stuff knowing Bee would change for Optimus and the others. I nodded my head towards Ali letting her know to follow me. She looked a little scared but then of course she is from a small town in Nebraska. I looked over and signed to her **'he'll be fine. He's going to find the others.'**

Back to Alicia's Point of view

I looked around trying to figure out what Sam was doing here. This was an Army Base I know he didn't the Army because he couldn't handle carrying a gun or shooting someone. As I thought this I noticed a good looking man walk up to Sam and he shook his hand. Of course Sam would know who this was. They quickly walked back towards me. I looked at Sam and quickly asked **'who is he?'** he signed back to me **'Will Lennox he's going to be your guide today. I'm sorry I have to leave you with him but I have to go do something for a friend.' **I looked at him and signed** 'I don't mind as long as he can understand what I'm saying'** Sam nodded knowing he could he just couldn't sign anything.

Looking over at Sam's car she felt the need to go sit by it. She felt like it was alive but how she didn't know. Time went quickly for her and Will who she found out has a wife and a baby as they got to know each other he was startled by the alert tone of Optimus telling everyone that they had Deceptions in the area heading towards them.

Will looked over at Ali and grabbed her hand running towards where bee and Sam where. They were the first to reach bee. Will quickly got into the car knowing he would be safe from the attack.

Sam finally showed up getting into the car he yelled at the car to go even though she couldn't hear him she felt the car go a little faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam looked at his cousin. Sighing he decided to explain everything going on. Tapping Ali on the shoulder to get her attention. When he finally got it he signed everything to her (A/N if you have seen the first two movies you know what happens) everything that happened since he right before he found Bee.

Ali was in shock had he really saved the world twice from this powerful machine who calls himself Megatron? Was his car really a giant alien robot?

The further away they got from the Army Base the more relaxed Sam became. They quickly came to a stop in the middle of the desert where there was no one around. Sam motioned to Ali to get out of the car. When everyone got out Sam looked at the car and said Bee you can transform. Ali looked at Sam and started to sign really quick **'what do you mean Sam? Sam….Sam talk to me!'** Sam looked over at Ali and sighed. He knew this was the wrong way to show her Bee but it was the easiest way of doing it.

Bee transformed from the Camaro to the giant robot he was. Ali couldn't believe it. Looking at Sam she gasped '**Sam what is the meaning of this? Who is he better yet TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!'** Sam looked over at his cousin and could tell she was getting angry so he quickly signed **'this is Bee. He's from the planet Cybertron, he's my guardian he's saved me more than once. Now he's also your guardian. We'll have to set you up with a Cybertron phone so they can know if you're in trouble.'** **'Who is also part of this crew, Sam' 'Well there is Rachet Optimus Prime Iron Hide and Jazz' 'So you are telling me that there are other life forms out there?' 'Yeah'**

She couldn't believe her eyes here was a 15 foot robot and yet she couldn't understand anything it said.


End file.
